A Stash Of Chocolate
by Leveragelover
Summary: A visitor during dinner time is unacceptable...


Sophie felt her eyes slowly open to revel the sun streaming in through Nates windows. She cringed at the brightness and turned over to see Nate sleeping peacefully. Before she could think her hand reached out and slowly brushed his cheek. Nate stirred slightly under her touch moving closer. A smile crept up on her face and she was just about to go back to bed when he stomach rumbled. Perfect. She got up slowly pulling on a pair of Nates boxers and his sweatshirt. There was something about his clothes that was so much more comfy then hers. Her feet padded lightly down the cast iron stairs and she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't eat my Cheerios!"

Sophie whipped around to see the blonde thief shoving cereal in her mouth.

"Parker?" Sophie jumped

"Sorry I thought you knew I was here" Parker shrugged obviously not sorry

"No! I thought it was just me and Nate" Sophie said slowly.

Parker looked up and down her. "Obviously. You're wearing his boxers and his sweatshirt"

"How long have you been here?" Sophie asked blushing slightly realizing that Nate would be mad if she was wearing his boxers while Parker was around.

"I never left" Parker said casually

"Huh?" Sophie screeched

"Yeah I stayed here" Parker said obviously guilty of something.

"Huh?" Sophie screeched louder

"Yeah I found Nates secret stash of chocolate so I stayed the night to eat it and then crashed on his couch from sugar overload." Parker said gesturing to the couch full of candy wrappers

"So you heard..." Sophie pointed upstairs her mouth gaping slightly

"Yeah you guys are really loud when you have sex" Parker laughed

Sophie so wanted to strangle her right now.

"Honestly I don't think I've heard Nate yell that loud even when he's been shot" Parker whispered. Sophie's eyes widened her face burning furiously.

"Careful Parker you're stepping into dark waters" Sophie warned through grit teeth. She walked over and grabbed a glass pouring some scotch in it.

Parker ignored the warning and the scotch. "You can scream really loud too. You guys were having sex for what seemed like forever I'm glad I fell asleep in the middle of it" Parker had tipped the edge and Sophie felt the glass break in her hand. The glass fell to the ground pieces of it stuck in her skin on her hand.

"Ow" Sophie hissed clutching her wrist pulling the glass out slowly.

"Woah what happened I heard glass break" Nate said stumbling down the stairs

"Just one of your glasses I broke on accident" Sophie apologized continuing to pick glass out of her hand.

"You didn't break it on accident. You broke it cause you were angry" Parker corrected picking up pieces of glass off the floor.

"Why were you angry?" Nate asked

"Well Parker told me she-" Sophie started

"I stayed the night since I found your stash of chocolate" Parker cut in causally

"Dammit Parker that was my st-" Nate paused his eyes growing wide and his face turning red. "PARKER!"

"What?" Parker recoiled scared

"Yeah" Sophie mouthed finally finished picking the glass from her hand

"SOPHIE!" Nate yelled at her when he saw what she was wearing

"Sorry I didn't know she was here so I just put on some of your clothes" Sophie defended

"Please leave Parker" Nate asked his head buried in his hands. Parker pouted wanting to hear the rest of the conversation but left anyway.

"She heard didn't she" Nate said gravely

"Yep"

"What'd she say?" Nate asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his own question.

"She said..." Sophie paused looking at him, he urged on. "She said that she had never heard you scream that loud not even when you've been shot"

Nate now felt extremely self conscious and shifted so his legs were crossed.

"She also said that I scream really loud too. Personally I'm mad at her for eves dropping but I guess in a way that it's a good thing that I uh...scream loud..."

"Well when you put it that way it is a good thing" Nate smirked

"Yeah but still it was rather embarrassing" Sophie mumbled

"Let's not ruin it" Nate said wrapping his arms around her

"It was one of best ones last night don't you think?" Sophie asked casually

"Mmm defiantly" Nate murmured

"So let's not let Parker's eves dropping ruin our dinner" Sophie smirked

"So dinner IS code for sex! I was right!" Parker said suddenly and Sophie and Nate looked over to see her grinning on the windowsill.

"OUT!" They both shouted at her


End file.
